The invention relates to a device and a method for monitoring the state of the substructure of fixed tracks, especially in the transition region of substructure supporting plates.
Constant monitoring of the support conditions of fixed tracks is required for evaluating the stresses on the fixed track system and for determining possible deviations of specified geometries in the area of massive substructures, for example, of bridges or supports. In particular, the transitions between the support plate elements, functioning as substructure of the fixed track, are regarded as critical sites in this connection. Track transitions at constructional work, such as bridges and tunnels, are further points at which monitoring procedures should be concentrates.